Rikki's dilemma
by easy pancakes
Summary: Rikki is in love with Ash but he's dating Emma. Will she learn to cope with it or tell Emma the truth? Complete
1. Chapter 1

**This is a really messed up pairing I came up with but I hope you'll like the story Disclaimer: I don't own H20 just add water**

Inwardly, Rikki groaned. Ash and Emma were at it again. Currently Ash was whispering happily in Emma's ear while she giggled furiously. Rikki really hated this. They were doing this at the juice net when they were supposed to be working!

"Yo, Romeo, Juliet, there's a line with customer's over there you know?" She yelled as they immediately got back to work. "Looks like somebody's jealous." Emma teased as she walked past her table.

"Sure, I'm jealous of people who make out with each other in public." "If you're lonely, you know Zane's always waiting for you." Rikki scowled. Before she could say anything, Cleo broke in "We have to get ready for the full moon tonight guys, any ideas on how we should prepare?"

"Uh, we can go to my house. My parents aren't there so it'll be just us." Bella said. They all knew that they wouldn't have to worry about the moon anymore, they just didn't want their friends to fight.

"Good, then it's all settled then, see you tonight guys." Emma walked away. Rikki slammed her head on the table. She couldn't believe Emma would even bring up Zane. She knew how much he hurt her and was shoveling all of those emotions on her again.

In truth, Rikki had been a lot more aggressive towards Emma when she came back. Because of Ash. He was so nice and caring when it came towards Emma, she was boiled up. Literally. When she saw them kiss earlier her fist balled and her drink started to boil.

She knew it was wrong, but how could she deny her feelings for such a sweet guy? He's Emma's boyfriend. Even if they weren't going out Ash would still treat her as one of the guys.

Like Will. Rikki had fallen in love with Will, but she knew Bella liked him so she gave him up. It had hurt when she saw them together, but her feelings slowly dissolved when Ash had came back to town.

But they had been taken. As their friend, Rikki had to learn to deal with it. But her feelings for Ash were much stronger than the ones she had for Will or Zane. But she had to forget about him for Emma.

On her way home, she dialed a familiar number and frowned when he answered. "Hello?" "Hey, Zane will you meet me on the docks this afternoon, I have something to tell you."

At the docks, she confessed to Zane and he happily took her back. However, he didn't notice the frown on her face. They immediately went on a date that afternoon.

What she didn't expect was for Emma and Ash to show up at the same restaurant.

**Cliffhanger, haha. I hope you weren't too bored with this fic and sorry to all of you zikki and emmash fans. I'm a Rash fan. Ash + Rikki = Rash LOL! Should I continue with this story? Review or PM me if you want to.**


	2. The desicion

Ash. it was Ash. And Emma. How did it come to this? They were at the same restaurant as us. Damn.I just have to act natural. "Hey, guys." Ash's smooth voice shook the blood trapped inside my veins. Act natural dumbass! I scolded myself. "Yo." I squeaked. Squeaked?! The mean girl Rikki just squeaked?

Stay calm, stay calm. Was my reassurance. "Come and sit with us." My idiot of a boyfriend beckoned to the empty chairs in front of us. Oh, so now he's nice to Ash! The one time when I actually WANTED him to be a bitch he goes all unicorn and rainbow hearts on me.

I watched as my best friends boyfriend sat down his girlfriend before taking a seat himself. I watched him shamelessly.

His soft brown eyes just cried out with happiness. his short hair was slightly messy and complemented his face. he looked a mix between an innocent child and a responsible adult. Truly.

I watched his reactions. He always looked so excited and I swear, once he was practically bouncing in his chair! He smiles were like a babies when they first woke up in the morning.

multiple thoughts swam through my head at once. He was adorable. Emma doesn't deserve him. He's too nice for her.

She always rejected his love until he asked her out. I would have never rejected him. I would give him all of my love. I would treat him right. I would give him the respect he deserves.

Who cares if that's your best friends boyfriend? she never liked you. she always gets everything she wants. she always bullies you. She does, doesn't she? I thought angrily.

She always gets the nicest and sweetest boyfriends and always dumps them like trash. She does. SHe always does. I don't want Ash to get hurt. I looked at him once more. then I looked at Emma.

I need to steal Ash from Emma.


	3. Caught up in this misery

**This chappy won't suck . maybe. also, this chapter will be a song title I got inspiration from. there aren't any lyrics.**

** this ones called Caught up in you by Victoria Justice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H20 just add water or this song**

"Oy, would you hurry it up in there?!" A woman shouted behind the door of the dressing room. "Hmm... let me think about it, NO!" Said a very irritated 14 year old Kim. She was currently trying on several different dresses for her middle school dance.

She slipped on a light satin green dress and looked herself in the mirror. It had no straps and exposed her pale chest, while the dress clung to her curves. It barley reached her thighs.

There was only one thought that came to her: SEXY! Kim did a little twirl. If she wore that, then the boys at her school would beg to dance with her. No, not just boys, but **older** men too.

The woman behind the door had had enough. She marched over to the desk where an employee was flipping through fashion magazines and started yelling at her.

"Would you hurry and get off your lazy ass and actually start working around here?!" What a sweet lady.

The employee looked up bordely. Her blue eyes looked the woman up and down before eyeing the dress in her hand. "You sure you want me to help you, cuz that dress doesn't fit somebody of your size."

The woman fumed. "Why you ungrateful bitch! You're just jealous because my boobs are much larger than yours!" She cockily smiled.

"Oh please, anyone who puts on weight tend to have large boobs." The girl picked up her magazine and proceeded to read it again.

The woman huffed. "At least I don't have stringy hair! It must take you hours to even comb that pathetic excuse for hair!" "Actually, boys just **_love _**to lose their hands in my head of hair. It turns them on."

The woman was about to respond when Kim came up and put the many dresses on the counter. "Yo Rikki." She said. "Sup, squirt. You buying these for Cleo or for you?"

"Me. The men are going are going to love me at that dance tomorrow." Rikki had to admit as she rang up the dresses, they would attract men.

"Cool. Say, can I borrow this green dress when you're done with it?" She asked hopefully. It was the perfect thing to seduce Ash with. "Of course. I can't wear it anyway since dad will go all parental supervision on me. You can take it now." "Thanks K."

Rikki neatly placed the dresses in a pink bag and handed it to Cleo's little sister. "Oh how Cleo's going to hate me for letting her 14 year old sister buy these." Rikki had intended to get the green dress since it was the only dress Kim got that actually covered up skin. Just barely, but she couldn't afford the clothes here.

During their encounter, the woman had been screaming at them, earning strange glances from passerby. As Kim walked through the doors of the store, the raging woman followed after her, screaming curses and death threats.

Truly, that was a sweet lady.

At home, Rikki ran up the stairs to her room and tried on her new dress. Unlike on Kim, Rikki's curves were even more distinctive and the dress didn't seem to come to her thighs. In fact, her panties were showing.

Damn. She thought, and slipped out of the slutty nightmare. "How am I supposed to get Ash to notice me now?" She thought miserably. Rikki landed on her bed with a thud as she thought this.

"Maybe I shouldn't even be doing this?" Her mind went into a debate.

You have to! You love Ash more than Emma! The proof is your agonizing love for him!

I-I can't. He's Emma's boyfriend.

Emma's a bitch! She doesn't give a fuck about you!

No, we're best friends.

She's always arguing with you on a daily basis! Friends don't argue that much!

Our friendship is entwined with our tails. We're mermaids.

Charlotte was a mermaid and were you friends with her?

Emma is not Charlotte!

She's worse than her.

Why?

She bosses you around, tells you who to date, and doesn't even consider your feelings.

Shut up.

The truth hurts, doesn't it?

Shut up.

Admit it, your friendship means nothing to her.

SHUT UP!

She doesn't deserve a guy like Ash. She's a bitch. Steal the human from the bitch.

SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Do you really want this to end up like Will? He was stolen away before you had a chance to confess. And now its happened with Ash. Do you really want to repeat your torment...Rikki?

Rikki's POV

Memories started to flash in. Bella and Will kissing in the café while I stood in the corner watching them, miserable. That time when Bella announced that she and Will were dating tore my heart out.

They always kissed in front of me. As if to torture me. Like fate was punishing me for not getting to him first.

And now its happening again! Emma, Ash, kissing, me, standing in the darkness...!

This was driving me mad! I slumped under the covers and let my head fall against the pillow, finally coming to a decision.

I. give. up. Me and Will were never meant to be, and so was Ash, otherwise, why would they keep slipping through my fingers?

Like someone once said, it is better to have loved and loss, than never to have loved at all.

**Honestly when I wrote this, I didn't want to put Rikki through this but I couldn't help myself. Reviews would be nice!**


	4. Tears

Ash was confused. Currently he was working in the Juice Net and wiping the counter while listening to his girlfriend. Well, trying to, at least.

He just couldn't focus on her at the moment. He wondered why.

"Hey Emma!" Cleo greeted as she and the remaining mermaids walked up to them. "Hey guys, what are you up to?"

He barely listened to them. Instead, he leaned on why he couldn't focus on Emma these days.

He could never seem to focus to her. His thoughts always seemed to drift when her voice reached his ears. She wasn't boring. She was smart and level headed, and independent.

Yeah, that's right. She wasn't anywhere near that definition. But why did he feel that way when around her?

Suddenly, his rag passed over a bump on the table. A really big bump.

He looked down and startled when he saw drops of water on Rikki's hand, and his right beside it, wet rag clenched in it.

She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. He grabbed her arm and rushed to the freezer.

He watched in amazement as her legs formed into a tail of gold. But his astonishment was short lived when she crashed on the floor.

Ash quickly ran over to Rikki and helped her sit up.

"Sorry about that." He breathed. "It's okay." She looked down and used her powers to turn her tail into legs again.

There it was again. Why was Rikki always avoiding eye contact with him? Other than no eye contact she kept straight avoiding him. Except when the group hung out, but she wouldn't talk to him. Did he do something to upset her?

"Rikki?" He gently said. "Hm?" "Are you angry with me?" Her head snapped up. "N-No of course not!" Her cheeks flamed, and she looked down again.

"Then why do you avoid eye contact and my presence all together?" He said gently, a hint of hurt in his voice.

Rikki was silent.

Rikki's POV

How am I supposed to tell you that whenever I'm near you, I feel like vomiting? Not in a bad way, the warmness in my stomach is out of love, but when I think of Emma, I want to vomit.

I want to confess to Ash right now, but Emma was my best friend. Ash was so close to my secret, but I didn't want him to think I hated him.

Tears collapsed from my eyes out of frustration.

I felt myself being pulled onto his lap. His arms wrapped around my body and cradled me.

No, don't comfort me. But I let him.

Somehow, he made me feel calm. That made me cry even harder.

Zane is supposed to make me feel calm, not Ash.

Zane is supposed to show concern for me, not Ash.

Zane is supposed to see me cry, not Ash.

And yet...

The door to the freezer burst open, but I paid it no attention. I was too busy in despair. I unconsciously made out a few words such as Rikki and what's wrong.

I lifted myself off of Ash and wiped my eyes. "I'm just fine." My voice chocked out and made my way to the door.

"Oh Rikki!" Cleo hugged me from behind. "Don't worry, we're here for you!" "Of course you can tell us anything!" Bella also hugged me. "Please Rikki?" At the sight of Emma my tears exploded again.

"J-Just leave me alone!" I broke free of my friends and exited the freezer, then ran out the Juice Net.

I ignored their pleas as I took to the dock and plunged into the ocean...


	5. More Tears

**I finally got back to this story. Sorry it took a while, I've been busy, anyway, enjoy!**

Kim was out shopping again because her dad had found out about the dresses, so she had to buy new ones. New and _appropiate_ ones.

She figured she would shop where Rikki worked. She had to have some girl's opinion.

When she walked through the doors of the store, she looked around for her friend.

No sign of her.

She shrugged. Maybe Rikki wasn't working today.

Kim's POV

I shuffled through the racks trying to find the ideal dress. As I was doing so my ears picked up a sound.

I stopped my rambling and focused on the sound.

That was odd... I don't hear it anymore.

Shrugging it off, I went back to shopping.

After a while of searching, I finally found the perfect dress. It was a pastel pink heart shaped dress with white ruffles on the bottom.

And yes, it was appropiate. It wouldn't even show my figure.

"Thanks dad." I muttered under my breath as I made my way inside a dressing room.

But, inside, I saw someone crying.

Someone with blonde curly hair. Who was hunched over and sobbing into her hands...

"Rikki!" I rushed towards her, dropping the dress in the process.

She looked up, her red eyes staring up at me.

"Oh... hey Kim." She chocked out.

"What's wrong?" I hugged her. There was something definetly wrong here. Rikki never cried. She was the tough girl who could never be broken... What happened to her?

Rikki's POV

Kim hugged me...

She asked me a question...

I didn't want to answer it.

I looked at her face...

and I was startled to see...

CONCERN.

The real kind. Not the fake ones she uses to trick Cleo.

This was real.

I closed my eyes.

I did not want to see her face.

Or I would tell her everything.

**Sorry it's so bad and short. It will be longer next time. Ciao!**


	6. Look who's here

**Still tired. But I managed to write the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"Rikki, please tell me!" The 14 year old begged. The older teen said nothing.

It broke Rikki's heart to not be able to tell any of her friends of her situation.

It was selfish of her to keep her secrets when her friends were more than willing to help.

They never kept anything from each other.

But Rikki's secret had to be kept hidden, or it would start conflict.

Suddenly, her thoughts were broken into by Kim's voice.

"Why can't you trust me with whatever you're going through?"

Because I can't. Thought the blonde.

"Aren't you supposed to tell me, your, friend what's wrong with you, so I can help you?"

... You won't be able to help me in this situation.

"I don't get why you never open up, you always hurt yourself when you have friends. Why don't you ever go to us in your time of need?"

And just like that, Rikki's walls were slowly crashing down.

Like when she was crying over Zane, Emma and Cleo wanted to comfort her so bad, but she ran away from them. It wasn't like she didn't want their help, she greatly appreciated it, but...

Something was always holding her back.

Kim started to get up. "If you need anything, call me... I mean it."

All at once, Rikki grabbed Kim's arm and told her with misty eyes, "I could really use your help right now."

Everything. She told her everything. Of the forbidden emotions, intense pain, and shameless plan of seduction.

At first, Kim looked shocked. Then her face grew serious as she sucked in Rikki's information.

Finally, when she was done, she regretted telling a soul, but, there was a heavy burden that was finally lifted.

"So?" She asked Kim. "How do I forget about Ash?"

Kim looked thoughtful for a moment.

" You can always hang out with some friends." "They're almost always with Ash."

"How about some new friends?" "I'm known as the dumbass filthy girl, who wants to be friends with me?"

"I bet someone would."

"Whatever." she muttered.

"Why don't you hang out with me more often?" "I have college and a job. But I guess I could squeeze you in."

"Cool!"

After chatting for a few more minutes, Kim bade farewell to her and left.

Rikki sat there for a while and honestly thought that she felt better.

Like she could get over this crush.

Like she could get over her dilemma.

And with that strike of confidence, she walked out of the dressing room with a light skip in her step.

Only to be greeted by her former crush's sister, Sophie.

She had been standing right outside the door. And she was smirking.

"Hello Sophie." She tried to walk past her, but she stepped in her way.

"Now where do you think you're going, Rikki?"

"None of your business." She tried to get past her again, but the same thing happened. Sophie would not let her go.

"Could it be that you're going home to write in your diary about... Ash?"

Rikki's blood ran cold.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Sophie smirked.

"Oh really. It doesn't seem that way when you were saying it just now. Maybe you need a little reminder."

She held up a tape recorder and hit play.

When she heard her voice confessing her love for Ash, she lunged for the device.

But Sophie had been expecting this, and bolted out of the store.

She followed her.

But Sophie was faster. Its like she knew where she was going.

And she did.

As Rikki ran after her into another building, she noticed a few familiar objects.

When Sophie suddenly stopped, Rikki knew she had been set up.

They were in the Juice Net Cafe.

And Sophie was standing right next to Ash.


	7. Instinct and shockers

_It was almost like an instinct_

Rikki started to use her powers to melt the recorder

_But some instincts are better not to be used at all_

But in the process of doing so, she burned Sophie's hand, which was clenched around the device. She yelped and dropped the recorder while she tried to cool down her hand.

_It was an instinct when she got what would soon be her downfall_

All at once Rikki caught the recorder and rushed outside, heading to the docks. Sophie ran after her, yelling.

But it was too late.

The recorder holding Rikki's secrets were already at the bottom of the ocean.

The red head ran to the docks, angrily pushing Rikki out of the way and jumped into the sea. Unfortunately, this also resulted in knocking Rikki in as well.

_Yes, instinct would be her downfall..._

The blonde had two choices. Find the tape recorder before Sophie does or head to Mako without risking exposure.

Of course she couldn't get it while she was there, or her tail would be exposed. But the recorder...

She had only melted it a little, and it was now under water, so that was enough damage done.

Now all she had to do was get past Sophie.

_Or instinct would save her_

By now Rikki's tail had appeared and anyone could see her, even in murky water.

She could see Sophie pawing through the dirt with her nimble fingers. She was looking down, so it would be no problem to super speed out of there.

And she did just that. But she couldn't help but feel someone's eyes on her tail...

_If that is the result then what is instinct?_

Bella's POV

"I'm really worried about Rikki." Cleo said, as she slumped down into the water. We were at Mako Island, we decided to come here to discuss Rikki, and who knows, maybe she'll turn up.

We were really worried about her. I called her several times last night and she kept hanging up on my call. What was she keeping from us?

"Me too." I said. "Is she mad at us?" Cleo straightened up. "This is just like the time with the tentacle!" I started.

"Do you think It could be that serious?" "She's acting that way."

We stayed silent.

Memories of that time came rushing back. Rikki's secret practically tore us all apart. And I had felt she had something against me before then, and increased during her secrecy. Her comments to me were harsher than when she spoke to Cleo. After the problem was solved I could still feel a slight edge in her voice when they talked. After she and Will got together, Rikki was practically avoiding her, and when she wasn't, she almost seemed sad and angry at her.

"What do you think Emma, you're usually the one who's good at figuring these kinds of things out." Cleo said. Emma shrugged.

"I don't know, but I have to go, my parents are expecting me." She submerged under the water and left. Great. Now the brains of the group has left.

"I should probably go too, I have to babysit Kim." Cleo said and followed behind Emma.

I sighed and rested my head on the bedrock just above the water. Now that I was alone, I could figure out what was bothering Rikki. I may hae to stay here all night, but this was important. I felt as if I could figure out her problem. Her... dilemma.

Cleo's POV

I finally dried my self on the beach and returned to my legs. I started down the path into town.

Dad was going to kill me. I was late coming home again, but I didn't care. Rikki 's situation was more important. Suddenly, a head full of blonde hair caught my eye. Emma. I thought she was going home.

She was also with someone whom she was kissing. I couldn't quite tell, but there was a flash of brown hair and knew it Ash.

They were so cute together. I sometimes called them the perfect couple because that's just what they were - perfect for each other. They always seemed so happy happy together and never had arguments. Me and everyone I knew was positive they were to be married one day. I had no doubt about it. Until I saw them break the kiss.

It wasn't Ash Emma had been kissing.

It was Zane. Rikki's boyfriend.

I watched in shock as they held hands and walked down the sidewalk, chatting happily. I couldn't believe it.

Emma and Zane are together.

I never expected Emma to cheat. Especially with her best friend's boyfriend while she was in distress. And Zane. I didn't get him. At first he's saying he would never hurt Rikki and here he is, snogging her best friend.

Oh no. Ash and Rikki. They're going to be so hurt when they found out.

I silently walked over to the two timers and made sure it was them. It was. No mistaking it.

I took out my phone and snapped a few pictures. After taking several of them (Including the kissing part) I decided to make my way back to Mako. Hopefully Bella would still be there.

As I marched back into the ocean I only thought one thing.

Emma and Zane are going down.

**Was it good, was it bad? What is Cleo going to do, will Emma and Zane stay together? I'll to update soon**


	8. BRAIN VS HEART

**Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed! AND I'M REALLY SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST WEEKEND I HAD WAY TOO MUCH GOING ON IN MY LIFE SO TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU THIS CHAPTER IS EXTRA LONG**

RIKKI'S POV IN CLEO'S BEDROOM

I stared at the phone screen in confusion. It was Emma and Zane... kissing. I looked up at Cleo staring at me. "Is this true?"

She nodded sadly. "Why would she do this to me?!" I turned towards Ash, who looked betrayed. Cleo put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, but it's going to be okay." "Of course it will." Bella joined in. I wanted to join in, but was too nervous of him looking at me.

But I was pretty mad at Emma for doing this to him. How dare she?! Ash was one of the most sweetest guys yet she goes for Zane? That was totally unlike her.

Didn't she know he was madly in love with her, that he would do anything for her?

I got so angry that Cleo's fish tank started to bubble. She looked over at it and yelled "Rikki, stop!" I got back my senses and unclenched my fist, stopping the disturbance in the tank.

"Sorry." I said, with an edge in my voice, still fuming over Emma. Cleo's eyes softened. "I know you're angry over this, but Zane wasn't the right guy for you. please just forget about him." She said this while rubbing my arm.

"But about Emma?!" The others turned at my outburst. "We're going to tell her off." "By telling her what? She knows what's she's doing and will keep doing it, no matter what we do!"

They were silent. Even though I could care less about Zane, how could Emma, my best friend snog with my boyfriend?! And Zane, he seemed completely commited to me, goes for my best friend? It was like with Sophie all over again. Needless to say, I felt extremely betrayed. I looked up at Ash, who still looked hurt. It must be even worse for him. He actually loved Emma, but to have this plus his friend betray him like that...

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Cleo called. Kim entered.

"Oh no, Kim get out!" " No, no wait Cleo I have a suggestion."

"About what?" "About getting back at Emma and Zane."

We looked up. Kim had a pretty determined look on her face. I liked it.

"What ?" "You heard me." She smirked. I had a feeling it was gonna be good.

"You better not be joking." Cleo warned

"I'm not." Silence followed. "Well, come on, tell us!" Bella grew impatient. "Fine, fine."

Kim got on the bed with us. "How about we give Zane and Emma a taste of their own medicine?" "What?" Cleo said.

"I mean how about Rikki and Ash pretend to date, you guys take pics of them together and we show them to Zane and Emma. Then once you two are confronted tell them that you knew about them all along, including pictures. It will destroy them."

My stomach went warm. Pretending to be Ash's girlfriend. On one side of me I wanted to do it so badly, but on the other, I was rejecting it. My cheeks went red. What I heard next shocked me.

"That... is actually a good idea Kim." Cleo said. I whipped my head towards her, my curly hair falling on my shoulders as I did so. "What?!"

She held her hands up. "It really is, just think about it, Zane and Emma won't even see it coming. It's the perfect revenge."

True, it was the perfect revenge, but I would totally mess up because it's with ASH.

"Come on Rikki, please?" Bella begged. How could I get out of this? If I backed down, they would get supicious. I looked at Kim and shot her a glare. She smiled.

"Fine... I'll do it."

A few minutes later, we were heading into a restaurant. When I said we I meant me and Ash. The others were trailing behind us with their camera phones, snapping away.

I was so nervous I could feel little butterflies gliding around in my stomach, looking for an exit. Ash held out my chair. "T-Thank you." I stuttered.

"Don't mention it." He sat in front of me. I looked down. "Rikki... what's wrong?" "N-Nothing."

"Rikki..." He reached over and rested his palm on top of my hand. My cheeks immeadietly turned red and a combination between flame and butterflies erupted inside my stomach.

Our drinks started to steam. I pulled away.

Ash looked shocked. "Why are you using your powers?" "I didn't mean to, it was just impulse."

"Impulse? By wha-" "I get them sometimes for no reason, sorry."

We were quiet for several minutes.

_Get yourself together, Rikki! You're only doing this to get back at Emma and Zane. Ash doesn't like you and he never will. _

That's what my brain said. It was right. But my heart challenged it

**You don't know that! Listen, Rikki, Emma and Zane are dating, you can win over Ash's heart**

_She will never win his love. His heart still clings to Emma's, and Rikki is not a good match for him_

**Opposites attract. Rikki, he's right in front of you, say something!**

I was actually pondering on what to say. I knew I shouldn't, but I **_had_** to. I _**wanted** _to.

_Do you remember the last time you went after him? You failed miserably. You listened to your own selfish desires while he was still dating Emma. You listened to your heart. Just like Emma did._

_You are no better than her._

My eyes shone with tears. My brain was right. I had devised a plan to steal Ash away from Emma, even when I knew she was my friend. And now she's done it to me.

I had listened to my heart

**But Rikki, you backed out before you could do anything**

I shook my head

No, my brain helped me to back out

**But you can have him now! You didn't do anything wrong!**

Please... stop pleading. I already made my decision.

The desperate love from my heart cried for me to reconsider. I didn't answer it. I had locked my heart away.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: AGAIN REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE CHAPTER NOT BEING UPDATED LIKE I SAID. BUT THIS TIME I'LL STAY TRUE TO MY WORD AND UPDATE SOON.**


	9. Emma's Dilemma

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had school and still haven't finished a project yet. And I've been pondering on what to write on this chapter cuz I started to write it but then lost inspiration. Stupid writer's block. But I just came on here and started to write it again and BAM inspiration is back. I also updated because I know how it feels when someone doesn't finish a story and your just dying to know what happens, lol that always happens to me, anyway enough of this Author's Note, let's get on with the story**

Emma's POV

Zane chuckled as he wiped away the creamy treat on my cheek. I smirked and lowered my ice cream from my face. "It's not very nice to laugh at your girlfriend." I faked a pout.

"I can't help it when you look more like a snack than a person. You're such a fail at eating ice cream." I playfully hit him on the arm. "And it's not very nice to hit your boyfriend." We just laughed.

We were downtown lazily enjoying the afternoon outside a random store and just talking. It was lovely.

"Emma..." Zane's voice came to my ears. I looked up. He reluctantly handed me a small white box with a pastel pink ribbon tied to it. I took it and looked at it, puzzled.

"What's this for?" "It's a gift... for you."

"I know what it is, just why did you get it for me, it's not our anniversary, or Valentine's day..." I let my sentence trail off.

"I know. I just wanted to get something for you. You're my girlfriend and it seemed aproppiate." "Oh."

A smile reached my lips. He was SO sweet. I pecked his cheek and undid the ribbon. I gently opened the box and saw a new necklace.

It had the decoration of a mermaid and it shined with bubbles.

"Thank you Zane. I love it." I wrapped my arm around his neck and hugged him, while my other arm held the box.

When I pulled away, I stared at it in admiration. It was really beautiful. And that wasn't the only reason. It was bought by someone I care about.

I looked up and saw him boring his eyes into mine. Was he staring at me?

It looked like he wanted to say something. He awkwardly shuffled his feet around. OK, even I have to admit, that was cute. Really cute.

He gestured towards the necklace.

"Want me to help you put on the necklace. I was about to say yes, when I looked down at my current locket.

Familiar guilt rushed through my body.

Cleo and I had switched lockets before I left. And even before then these lockets were a sign of unity between mermaids...no, more than that, between **friends**. In a way I was betraying Rikki with this locket...no I was betraying her.

No, I betrayed both of them. I looked up at Zane's hopeful eyes, awaiting my decision. I looked back down at Cleo's locket, resting upon my chest. It may as well be Rikki's locket.

"Uh no, that's okay Zane. I think I'll try it on later."

Sophie's POV

I struggled out of the water and rested on the dock. I held the recorder to the sky and knew it was never going to work again.

Damn that Rikki.

She was always ruining things for me. Like with Zane.

I had planned on blackmailing Rikki into getting me a date with him or I'd show Ash the recorder. Some plan that turned out to be. But I still couldn't figure out why my hand was burned back there...

Whatever, I need to figure out how to get Zane. I lazily trailed my feet on the dock, lost in thought. Then, it hit me. My lips formed into a smirk as one thought crossed my mind.

Watch your back Rikki, because Zane is going to be mine...VERY soon...

Bella's POV

I plopped down on my bed, with my phone in hand, eyeing it curiosly. My phone had a new message on it. Sent by Emma. In truth, I had gotten this message a while ago, and for obvious reasons never opened it. But, like any living thing, curiosity got the best of me, and I opened the message.

It read: Can you meet me at Mako by sundown?

That's all it said. It was pretty vague, only a simple question. Why did she, of all people, want to hang out with me? Believe it or not, she kind of despised me ever since she came back. Always giving me dirty looks, questioning my intelligence, claiming that my powers make no since because I turn water into 'jelly'. So this really confused me.

I stared at the message for a few more seconds, speculating on what to do. Should I call her a bitch for cheating? No, then the plan would be blown. Do I go, or...

Then a new idea came to mind. Maybe she wanted to apologize to me, but of course, her recent actions say otherwise. And the message had been really blunt.

Suddenly, my bedroom door opened to reveal my sister. She plastered a giant grin on her face when she saw me. "Hi Bella." I faked a smile. "Hi. How was your day?"

Her smile brightened, and she crossed the room to her bed and sat down. "Oh, it was great..." I didn't pay attention to her. It wasn't like I didn't like her, but I was struggling on whether to meet up with Emma. I was so focused, that I barely heard my sister when she said my name. "Huh?" "I asked how your day was." "Oh, it was fine." There was a long silence. Struggling to make the atmosphere less awkward, I tried to make conversation.

However, no words came from my mouth. It was just too awkward. Looking down at my phone again, I finally came to a decision.

NO ONE'S POV

Emma was waiting for Bella in the Moon Pool. She knew she wasn't going to show up. She did bully her several times. 'What was I thinking?' She thought hopelessly. She knew she should have told Cleo, she was her best friend after all. But then she would tell Rikki. Then so be it. Emma was about to dive back under, when someone emerged from its watery depths. Bella.

Taken aback, she recoiled. "Bella! I thought you weren't coming." The other mermaid shrugged. "It was a last minute decision." "Anyway, what did you want to see me for?"

Emma wasn't sure what to say. How could she expect Bella to keep this a secret? She had enough reason to tell. Bella and Rikki had bonded tremendously while she away, and when she came back, out of jealousy, harassed her to the point of almost committing suicide. What was she thinking? She should have told Cleo...

Suddenly, a hand was in her face. "Uh, hello, anybody there?" She realized she'd been so into her thoughts that she zoned out. Emma blinked a few times.

"Huh? Wha?" "You wanted to tell me something, remember?" Oh, right. But how could she? She had done a horrible thing that would tear the entire group apart. And with _Zane_. How could she explain what she did to her friend. But at least it wasn't Rikki. Realizing that she was zoning out again, she willed herself to say it and braced herself for the oncoming impact.

Bella's POV

Emma told me everything. It was a shock. Why would she tell me of all people. Heck, why would she tell _anybody_?

After she stopped speaking, she looked like she was exhausted and about to cry. I felt a little sorry for her. Whoa, what? I felt sorry for MY BULLY and a girl who CHEATED on HER BOYFRIEND with her BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND.

There was really something wrong with me...

But she looked so helpless...

I mentally slapped myself. No matter how she reacts, she is still a horrible person.

"How could you do that to Rikki and Ash?"

But her reaction got the best of me. She tried to speak, but tripped over her words. But that wasn't the part that got me. She started to CRY. And not just regular crying. She was bawling her eyes out.

Sighing in defeat, I hugged her and patted her back. I'm such a pushover.

After comforting her, we went to my house to continue our discussion because Cleo and Rikki had come along.

"Wow..." Emma said, gazing at my house. "Your house is even bigger on the inside." I shrugged.

"Let's go to my room so we can talk."

What I wasn't planning was my sister still being there. I had left a while ago, why was she still here? Then I realized she was on her laptop watching a mushy romance movie that I forgot the name of. She loved it though.

She looked up when she came in. "Hey Bella." Her cheerful voice greeted me. "Hey." Then her gaze landed on Emma and her smile dropped.

Suprisingly though, Emma beat her to the punchline.

"CHARLOTTE?!"

"EMMA?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I LIVE HERE, WHAT ARE DOING WITH MY SISTER?!"

"SISTER?!"

She looked back and forth at us, bewildered.

"Could this day get any worse?"

I hope it didn't. I truly hoped so...

**I'll try to update as much as I can, but I still can't believe people like this story. And one more thing, I had made Charlotte and Bella sisters in a video about them and tried to post it but I couldn't. But them being sisters is the only thing I took from it so I might post the entire story and keep the sister thing out if I do. Anyway, review if you want to.**


	10. You Saw Everything

**Well, this is the FINAL CHAPTER in Rikki's Dillema because I left this story hanging for too long and I've lost the inspiration to keep writing it after 9 FREAKING chapters. But don't worry there will be a SEQUEL called EMMA'S DILLEMA where it will focus more on Emma trying to reconcile with her friends for what she did and Bella trying to be sisters with Charlotte,but don't worry because Rikki and Ash is the central point of that plot. Oh yeah did I mention that Emma's Dillema will have an actual plot and better writing? Anyway I've been rambling too much just (try) to enjoy the final chapter of Rikki's Dillema!**

**CHAPTER 10 **

YOU SAW EVERYTHING

Emma's POV

Well,that's that I guess. I had been completely foolish as to actually steal my best friends boyfriend. Go ahead,call me a whore,slut,hoe,hoochie mama whatever. I am all of those things because You have every right to judge me. I'm a boyfriend stealer and maybe in the future-a man stealer. I am not to be trusted. Everything is my fault. Don't try to say it wasn't because You were there too. You saw me when I returned only to see Zane first. You saw me when we had a mutual friendship. You saw that we had committed no sins. But then the night came. You saw how we both ended up at the beach that night. You saw me innocent. You saw him sinless. But You knew we would no longer be that way. It was an accidental kiss. All of us knew that. But it felt so good. I listened to the devil that time,and forgot that You saw everything we did.

We didn't stop the next day,or the next,because we were such a good couple. We work good together, Zane and I. He understands me,and I,him. I can calm him down and make him think while he lets me see reason and how to have fun. You saw that too. You saw everything we did. Every hug, snuggle,peck,kiss and more. We used to whisper ungodly things into each others ears and exchange secret smiles when no one was listening. The truth is, we're both lost,me and Zane. We never wanted this to happen but we still did it. We are trapped within each other. He cannot escape me,and I cannot escape him. Every time I try to leave him,he pulls me back to him,and every time he tries to leave, I hold him tight. That's how destructive our love is. We will never leave each other,despite knowing this.

Even when everyone found out about us and are planning to commit revenge, our twisted love did not break. I fear that it will never break. Ash had been a great boyfriend but Zane's attraction led me to him. I had truly loved him. "Loved" being the key word. And Rikki was a great friend but I obviously didn't deserve her friendship. You saw all of this unfold. You stabbed us with karma,but I thank you for that.

When I had learned that Charlotte and Bella were sisters,I had been informed of the revenge plan. Then I left. Now I'm in Zane's arms at his house. I told him everything but he said nothing. He just snuggled me tighter. I asked again for the 100th time if we should break up,but he looked into me in the eye and said "Not even if the world ended." Then he settled back into his seat and pulled me onto his lap. We had already discussed this topic but we always had the same answer. There is no hope for us.

But perhaps begging for forgiveness is optional. But that's useless. I just want their revenge plan to give them some sort of satisfaction. Then we would be gone forever. But You saw all of this happening.

You saw everything,but I am grateful for that.

I am grateful to see my downfall.


End file.
